The definition of insanity
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: They were twelve years old and made to kill, too bad she was unstable as it was…having a voice in her head and all. A darker Re-take on a well-known story, what would happen if Sakura snapped- losing all sense of morality and justice? (Saku-Centric)


**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REQUESTED A SAKURA-CENTRIC FIC FROM ME! HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY! ...and a great new year! (almost forgot *sweat drop*)**

**Title:** The definition of insanity.

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** They were twelve years old and made to kill, too bad she was unstable as it was…having a voice in her head and all….

**Pairing:** Saku-Centric

**AN:** A darker Re-take on a well-known story. What would happen if Sakura snapped- losing all sense of morality and justice?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

She hadn't been the same since the mission to wave, her team knew it, her parents knew it- hell, even _Ino_ had noticed.

But Sakura didn't care.

She didn't care for much lately anyway.

It had hit her hard while she draped over Sasuke's prone body, sobbing brokenly and watching as the two missing nin fell to her teammates hands…never to rise again as their blood pooled around them.

_She was a shinobi; this would be her fate one day._

It was _absolute_.

It was like looking into the future and watching _herself_ fall to the cold concrete ground.

She had pondered this realization the entire way, the little voice in the back of her head desperately trying to turn her attention to Sasuke's wounded figure instead. But the pinkette ignored all this, looking curiously to the ground instead and wondering what her own death would be like.

Would it be in a glorious battle where she would find honour and glory? Her name going down in history and her story being whispered in fear by missing nin…or would it be from protecting the ones she loved, ensuring their survival and prosperity despite her own downfall?

There was only one thing both her and the voice in her head could agree on at the moment.

They wanted to be remembered, they didn't want people to just forget their very existence as her body lay cooling in some foreign land…

This had been her first exposure to the real shinobi life, her first real taste of what her 8 year old self had signed up for…

And she wasn't sure what to think.

Gradually during their journey home, the little voice in the back of her mind took a turn- endlessly pondering their fate instead of what Sasuke was doing, whispering staged scenes of blood and gore as she wormed her way to the forefront of Sakura's mind.

It was hard to tell what reality was at the moment; her little voice had taken to flashing images in front of her eyes while they were at camp. One minute she was gathering wood for the fire, the next she was surrounded by death as faceless nin charged her with drawn weapons, the intent to end her clear in their movements. Sakura had gotten somewhat used to it though, having had a lot of practice shrugging of visions of her and Sasuke's wedding during class while trying to do her work.

But that didn't help.

As they arrived back in the village, they parted ways to head home- Sasuke and Naruto taking a left, Sakura a right. As she wondered down the darkening street she couldn't help but notice the shadows dancing along the alleyways, stopping whenever her gaze turned to them. Fed up with it and exhausted from the trip Sakura huffed and stalked her way to the neared one- storming in and opening her mouth to yell.

Only to be stopped by a hand covering her mouth from behind and a kunai stabbed in her back.

That's when she opened her eyes and realized they were still 4 day's travel from Konoha.

And a part of her cracked inside.

It continued this way for a while- the voice in her head panicking at her thoughts then shoving images of their possible fate to her, Sakura living them out without even realizing anything had changed only to die somehow and wake with her team again, still on their way to Konoha.

Needless to say, by the time they actually did reach Konoha- that crack in her already delicate mental state had turned into a chasm.

And she just couldn't find it in herself to care. She had enough to deal with at the moment- she'd found that killing her would be attackers before they killed her let her out of her inners twisted plays much more gently.

All she needed to do was kill those that would harm her- it was the only way.

It's what was keeping her sane at the moment.

But it hurt to have Ino condescendingly comment of the glazed look in her eye when she came out of her blood filled nightmares. It brought up all the insecurity's from her past, all the teasing and hurtful words.

And so, inner took up a new hobby.

Leaving Sakura to kill and be killed by anyone who had ever so much as made her feel unworthy, close friends and family members suddenly coming at her randomly throughout her day, trying their hardest to destroy the pink haired 'abomination'.

Sakura found herself numb to the sight of her own parents deformed bodies after a while; her wet blood soaked hands and dress becoming more and more familiar as time went on.

One week could be five for her, each little scene sometimes playing out for more than a day before she was attacked. And when she came to the present again, only a second or more had passed.

It was disorienting.

She was even beginning to forget what had occurred in real life, mistakenly commenting on events that never occurred more than once- Kakashi's look when he let them out from training indicated he was catching on to her disinterested and somewhat numb attitude.

Strolling behind Naruto and Sasuke as they made their way back into the village didn't bring any feeling of wanting to stand beside them, to be equals. She was fine where she was, it was easier to kill them from behind anyway if this turned out to be another one of her inners fantasies. The glazed over look in her emerald eyes was similar to that of being under a genjutsu, the emotion in the stunted and fake for the most part. Her hair was messy and tangled, she didn't have time to mess around with it right now- the last time she did her mother stormed her room with a butcher's knife raised high. She was glad she wasn't actually missing those fingers anymore….it was hard to fight with just and index finger and thumb.

Her inner started up again as Sasuke turned to look at her with an indifferent look and a disinterested sound, the voice in her head cowering before yelling about not dying before they could make a name for themselves…she came back to reality 3 seconds later with another first added to her list.

She thought Sasuke would have been harder to kill… but then again, maybe her inner just went easy on her.

_Sasuke wouldn't beg like that._

With a slightly parted mouth and a small quirk to the side of her mouth, Sakura watched him shushin away, leaving her and Naruto alone as he looked at her warily.

Maybe she did look a little crazed, but she had just killed the supposed 'love of her life'.

Her unfocused glazed eyes and small demented grin, her tangled and messy pink hair, her slightly unzipped and hurriedly put on clothes….

She just didn't _care_.

Not anymore.

* * *

**My reasoning for this? We all know Sakura was a little…unstable in the first half- a voice in her head, the mood swings and temper…her obsession with Sasuke. I wanted to expand on that, see what would happen if things went a little differently with her.**

**Inner Sakura- **my theory with this is that inner focuses on what is on Sakura's mind, latching onto it and running wild. Sasuke was always on her mind during the first half so…yeah; we get the inner Sakura we all know. But in this, Sakura was pondering and filling her mind with thoughts of her own death and the shinobi life, giving inner a new fuel and mindset to match it- an endless circle type thing, Sakura fuels inner by thinking about it- making inner push out more images, leading to Sakura thinking of it again.

**Oh gosh, I just can't wait to get into the GaaSaku interactions…how will the deal with each other, will they be able to cope without snapping? You'll just have to wait to find out!- I dont think I've written that pairing before...you'll have to tell me how I go when it comes up~**

**You should know the drill by now, but just for those who don't- please leave a review, I would really appreciate it~ no flames or just telling me everything you thing is wrong with this fic.**

**Sakura-Hime-Sama**

**and why yes, yes I have been playing Far Cry 3, how could you tell? hahaha**


End file.
